littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger characters
The following is a list of fictional characters from Studio Cygnus' romance superhero series Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger by LittleLulu under the section of TMS Entertainment. All characters are created by Megululu-chan, and belongs to rightful owner of anime/games. Absolutely I do not own anime and video game. The Team Based on DENPA Radio Tower, the DenpaRangers are five handsome men were competitors from Japan Olympic National Team managed by Jinpachi Takeshida. Each of male characters are competing with different sports like Athletics, Swiming, Fencing, etc.. Using Saint Medals, the team charging the ki and forming into any weapon or skill based on Olympic game events. Protagonist ; / :Voiced by - Sumire Uesaka (JPN), Cristina Vee (ENG) Nozomi is the main protagonist of the series. A gentle and kind athletic young girl who is the first-year student and member of the girls' gymnastics team of Gensou High School, a boarding school. Nozomi is an excellent at school for all subjects, very flexible in her body and loves cooking which contain low calories. Nozomi has a strong sense of justice and does not afraid of facing off the upcoming difficult challenge. Nozomi is bright and lovely, and she remains optimistic and sane when facing the unexpected. Although she appears tomboyish at times, she is lenient and happy-go-lucky, and her cheerful and easy-going personality often brings people happiness and energy. In the past, she used to be an ordinary routine girl who is not interesting in sports until she suffered from amnesia when the car hits her. Her mother has passed away from cardiac arrest and her father is worked oversea, so her older brother Hideki raised her before she moved to the boarding school. She lives in girls dorm with her roommate Hana Inai. Nozomi's alter ego is DenpaOlympias, and controls the power of light. Her catchphrase of the series is "I'll do whatever I want no matter what!". DenpaRangers Team ; / :Voiced by - Taku Yashiro (JPN), Alan Lee (ENG) A world-renowned sportsman and second-year college student at Private Okusagaoka College. By saving Nozomi from Necroverse's Kurate army, he came to realize what jeopardy the earth was doing. As a typical hot-blooded hero, he has a special talent in athletic sports like the other members and dreaming to win the golden medal in Summer Olympic 2020. Despite his fear of seeing Nozomi in danger, his passionate and optimistic demeanor earns his respect of others. He was chosen to become the DenpaRanger in order to fulfill the promise of Nozomi, and shows his feeling bond with her. Kouga's alter ego is DenpaRed, and controls the power of fire. ; / :Voiced by - Shouta Hayama (JPN), Kellen Goff (ENG) The president of the tea ceremony club and third-year student at Private Okusagaoka College. He is the second-in-command who specializes in fencing. Being born from a Russian father and Japanese mother, he wants to inherit the dream of his grandmother, who was a Russian film actress before passing away, so he engages the film career. Owing to these complex reason, he has a mature and dynamic personality with Odagiri effect that makes him very popular among women and children. He has a special feeling with Nozomi and showing his interesting in film. Anton's alter ego is DenpaBlack, and controls the power of metal. ; / :Voiced by - Yuuto Uemura (JPN), Erik Kimerer (ENG) A gifted swimmer who is the marine biology student and student council secretary at Private Okusagaoka College. His father is the world-reowned breaststroke swimmer and passed away due to tsunami disaster when he was 13. Since his mother was busy to work oversea, he misses them, but not to ask for her to come home for fear of disturbing her work. Despite lonely, he lives with his cousin Mikito at seaside house and often reading books and contect with his mother via chat video. Seen around school as cool and genius, most of the student considered him to aspired in breaststroke swimming. He has a strong friendship with Anton and is also taking care of sea natural. Like the rest of DenpaRangers, he has a romantic feelings with Nozomi and often create a special bond to encourage her to learn how to swim. Yukito's alter ego is DenpaBlue, and controls the power of water. ; / :Voiced by - Shun Horie (JPN), Kyle McCarley (ENG) A cycling racer and photographer who is the third-year student at Gensou High School like Nozomi. Natsuki is a sweet and gentle young boy, and likes to taking photos and drawing. However, once he is enraged enough, he will snap out and punch them in the face whatever touched him or any girl he looking at. He is a volunteer at the school art studio and often spends his time there creating art book album for arts and photography. He tends to have a high-pitched scream like a girl whenever get scared or excited, which given him the moniker "The Screaming Dragon". His family own a French sweets shop and is looking after his three siblings. He develop his romantic feelings with Nozomi and want to protect her no matter what. He is the youngest member at 18, but has very mature for his age. Natsuki's alter ego is DenpaYellow, and controls the power of earth. ; / :Voiced by - Masakazu Nishida (JPN), Zeno Robinson (ENG) Also known as Midoriya-senpai. He works as judo instructor at his own dojo and is graduate from Private Okusagaoka College. An oldest and jokester of the group who plays enough contact sports to have every physical clamour for him to join the judo team, but indulges in a few household pursuits, such as a love of cooking, doing chores and is afraid of ghosts and haunted houses. He has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality that sharply contrasts with his long-lost childhood friend and girlfriend, Haruka Daiba. His family owns a local yoshoku restaurant called Konoha (Tree Leaves), making him busy due to helping out his parents and taking care his younger sister, Tomoyo. Natsuki's alter ego is DenpaGreen, and controls the power of wood. Allies ; :Voiced by - Taiki Matsuno (JPN), Nathanael Harrison (ENG) An android salesman who gives Nozomi her Saint Medal. He speaking in public manners. He had a sports-themed souvenir booth near the Shiratama Radio Tower and then opens a shop in the neighborhood. ; :Voiced by - Yuko Sanpei (JPN), Casey Mongillo (ENG) One of two siblings from Olympus Radiowave Tower. Jupiter is Juno's older brother searching for the Saint Medals to restore his tower. He can transform into a human, and later becomes Nozomi's classmate to keep watch of her. He tends to be irritable than his sister, Juno. He often behaves as if he is Nozomi's big brother to her. He is named after Jupiter; the god of the sky and thunder and king of the gods in Ancient Roman religion and mythology. ; :Voiced by - Miyu Tomita (JPN), Ryan Bartley (ENG) One of two siblings from Olympus Radiowave Tower. Juno is Jupiter's younger sister that can transform into a human, and enrolls Nozomi's school along with Jupiter to keep watch of her. She is rather calmer, kind girl who loves good-looking pretty boys and acting nice to others. She is something like a little sister to the DenpaRangers. She is named after Juno; an ancient Roman goddess, the protector and special counselor of the state. Guest Characters *Star*Twinkle Pretty Cure *Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Militias Special Troopers Necroverse Leaders ; :Voiced by - TBA (JPN), TBA (ENG) An entity-figured ruler of the Necroverse and the main antagonist, who is sealed inside the holy torch by Troy. He intends to gain immortal soul from soundwaves to bring destruction to all the world, and is shown as a digital form on a big screen when he has ordered his subordinates to obtain the Medal Module Folder and Nozomi's soul. ; :Voiced by - Holly Kaneko (JPN), Eric Stuart (ENG) An acting leader of Necroverse and the primary antagonist. He conveys Horned King's intentions and orders to other Commandos, and report to him on the missions. Most of the other Necroverse army fear him. His overall personalities were inspired by Tetsuo Toue from DRAMAtical Murder. Generals Commandos ; :Voiced by - Daisuke Hirakawa (JPN), Ian Sinclair (ENG) One of the three main commandos of Necroverse, he appears as a smartly and cocky, but aggressive man who has devil horn antennae coming out of his military hat and holding an electrical baton. His Tamashiju turn the greenery environment into wastelands and deserts. His theme color for the ground Tamashiju is red and summons the ground army. His personality is inspired from Akushima from DRAMAtical Murder. ; :Voiced by - Masaki Terasoma (JPN), Keith Silverstein (ENG) One of the three main commandos of Necroverse, he appears as a massive and dangerous militant who wears a cool shady glasses and holding a steel shackles around his arms. His Tamashiju turn the aerial environment into pale gray clouds. His theme color for the aerial Tamashiju is green and summons the aerial army. His personality is inspired by Mink from DRAMAtical Murder. ; :Voiced by - Shou Nogami (JPN), Khoi Dao (ENG) One of the three main commandos of Necroverse, he appears as the feminine-looking selfish nobleman wearing a makeup with lipstick and leather whip who desires many pleasures. His Tamashiju turn the ocean environment into dirty black sea. His theme color for the marine Tamashiju is blue and summons the marine army. His personality is inspired by Clear from DRAMAtical Murder. Grunts ; :A group of footsoldiers that work for the Necroverse, wearing white-striped black suits with white gloves and boots and devilsh masks. They wielding with various weapons like guns/lasers/swords/etc.. They never speak proper sentences but only say 'kuraaa' and always take orders from the commandos or Tamashijus. They can changing into three style forms by order when the commandos summon Tamashijus: ground/air/marine. ; :A group of elite footsoldiers that serves Enkidu and Gilgamesh, wearing red-dotted silver suits with black gloves and boots and ghostly masks. Like Kurate, they wielding with various weapons like laser guns/spears/bows/cannons/etc.. They never speak proper sentences but only say 'youuuum' and always take orders from the generals or Tamashijus. Tamashiju The are serve as the series' monsters-of-the-week. Appearing as dark-skinned humanoids in their natural state, the Tamashijus are artificially created by the Commandos and Necronium stones to assume personalized form to assist the Necroverse army. The phrase for summoning Tamashiju is . When defeated, Tamashiju reverts to its original state with the NecroEgg begin to destroy it, causing Tamashiju to enlarged into the super-deformed giant robot. But it was destroyed in the process by the Olympia Mecha. * Voiced by - Takuma Nagatsuka (JPN), Lee George (ENG)'' - The drill-themed Tamashiju summoned by Chaos that possossed the soul of the runner, Yoichi Domon. It was defeated by Denpa Olympias. * Voiced by - Reona Irie (JPN), Dallas Reid (ENG)'' - The musketeer-themed Tamashiju summoned by Chaos that possossed the soul of the fencing trainee, Chisato Hagane. It was defeated by DenpaOlympias. Supporting Characters Friends ; :Voiced by - Hikaru Akao (JPN), Skyler McIntosh (ENG) Anton's best friend who want to follow him to become the best fencer to get the medals at any cost. She was the victim of Chaos in Ep1. Classmates ; :Voiced by - Inori Minase (JPN), Rebeka Thomas (ENG) Nozomi's roommate and best friend from 1st year high school class. Nozomi saved her from bullies and becomes very close friends due to share her inspiration of being member of the girls' gymnastics team club. She admitted that she failed on English subject and Nozomi was excellent in all school subject, so she helped her to become the best student. ; :Voiced by - Toshiyuki Someya (JPN), Armen Taylor (ENG) Nozomi's classmate and student council president of Gensou High. A bright and honest soccer player and captain of Gensou Valiant soccer team who always to show them about his skill to earn the respect from other. He has a no-nonsense policy and can quickly react to fix the others' situations. ; :Voiced by - Kouji Takahashi (JPN), Billy Kametz (ENG) Nozomi's classmate. A gentle, but quietly shy runner who want to be top of athletics like Kouga, his idol. He was the victim of Chaos in Ep1. Staffs ; :Voiced by - Kouji Yusa (JPN), Wayne Grayson (ENG) Nozomi's homeroom teacher of Gensou High who's act as coach and manager of all Japan Olympic Team. He often showing that he's the good in sports and doing perfect in motion since he was student. He said that he was act as godfather-figure to Nozomi and always taking care of her since she attended. When he was the student, Jinpachi was used to be runner along with Naoto, Nozomi's father, before Kouga takes his place after becoming the teacher. Families ; :Voiced by - Takumi Yamazaki (JPN), Cam Clarke (ENG) Nozomi's father who's often work oversea after his wife's death. He is the employee of Daedalus Sports Company. ; :Voiced by - Mutsuki Iwanaka (JPN), Aaron Campbell (ENG) Nozomi's older brother who was taking care of her since a traffic accident that losing her memory. After their mother's death, he decided to transfer Nozomi to Gensou High's boarding school after their father left to work abroad. He is currently a college student of Private Okusagaoka College alongside Kouga. Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger Category:Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger characters